Gravity
by beebee-159
Summary: Small one-shot. Takes place sometime before season 4. Cameron centered. She always found her way back to him. Based on the song 'Gravity' by Sara Bareilles...Really hope you enjoy it...please read and review! P


I realize I have other fics that are 'on hold', I swear I haven't forgotten them, the truth is I've been struggling with my muse...she's gone on vacation and is refusing to come back to me...(  
I consider this little piece smth like a peace offering, a way for her (the muse) to show me that she still cares about me, but not enough to come back in full force...(

I'm terribly sorry...

**Author: **beebee159  
**Title:**_ Gravity (based on the song by Sara Bareilles)_  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Rating: **PG  
**Beta:** My dearest friend ******Izza**, who was kind enough to give this a read through and help me fix what needed fixing. Thank you so so much!! hugs tight  
**Pairings:** Cameron centered, Cameron/House, mentions of Cameron/Chase  
**Spoilers:** Before the beginning of season 4  
**Disclaimer:** I'm poor...that enough?...So I don't own anything...sadly.  
**Warning:** This fic came to me as I listened to 'Gravity' by Sara Bareilles...it had been a while since I had felt stimulated by a song like this...I really really hope you enjoy it...and that if you don't, you be honest about it and review to let me know what I've done wrong, so I can fix it and not repeat the same mistake. )

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_'Gravity' by Sara Bareilles_

Life wasn't the same without him, his absence hovered over her like a dark cloud ready to burst and drenched those misfortunate fools caught under it.

Her thoughts were the same, no matter how much distance she put between them, he would always creep into her mind without warning or invitation...she wishes she could say she hates it when that happens, but she's passed the point of trying to lie to herself...the truth always prevails.

She lives her everyday life with an air of disinterest...detachment; it's the only way to get through the days without breaking down when he doesn't show up...when she swears she can hear the distinct thump of his cane as he limps to get to her...or when she propels herself off the couch and runs to the front door, thinking she heard the wood on wood rap against her door that refuses to dissipate from her memory, not matter how long it's been since she's heard it and opened the door to find him standing there awkwardly studying the texture of the plant by her doorframe...instead of the empty hallway she's greeted by now.

Chase is long gone from her life, her bed...her mind, if he ever was really in it to begin with. It wasn't meant to be, and she smiles at the irony now, remembering the way the question rolled off House's tongue, each syllable dripping with sarcasm when he asked if she loved Chase...it hit her at some point after they quit and travelled to Arizona - to better study their next move, away from the daze...from the fog that seemed to settle over her mind when she was close to House...even if not physically. Maybe her 'relationship' with Chase had served no purpose except to prove House wrong; to show him that she could in fact, love another man.

Merely hours into their stay in the unfamiliar State, proved her guess to be correct, as her mind posed a pertinent yet horribly timed question:

_What's the point?_

House isn't there anymore to see that she is moving on and that she's happy with Chase. He isn't there to mock her about it, question her motives...there is no challenge anymore, no point in playing pretend when there's no one to pretend to.

She could have sworn it would be strange to come back to New Jersey, but as soon as she leaves the airport and breathes in the mild breeze the thought dissolves; she is where she belongs.

The cab driver asks her for an address, something for him to go on...

She fidgets nervously in the backseat, her eyes darting outside, as she weights her options...

The grey-bearded cab driver finally turns in his seat and sighs deeply, as his clear grey eyes connected with her tumultuous green ones. His voice is calm and gentle:

'Do you know where your home is?'

At that she chuckles out unexpectedly, and her eyes instantly become watery as she nods surely and at last whispers out where her home is...


End file.
